l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Isawa Mitsuko
Isawa Mitsuko was an air shugenja, magistrate, and Inquisitor of the Phoenix Clan. Early Years Mitsuko was born in a wealthy and influent family. Even as a child, Mitsuko was especially insightful, and asked her parents to arrange a marriage with a childhood friend, a young boy of whom she was particularly fond, and whose family had little influence within the Isawa. Her parents agreed, and an arrangement was forged that would benefit the boy's family greatly while costing Mitsuko's family relatively little. It was the first of many charitable acts that the young girl would convince her parents to perform throughout her childhood, gaining great honor for them in the process. Letters II, by Shawn Carman Her betrothed was killed only three months after the two of them underwent their gempukku ceremony. The subsequent investigation discovered that he had been murdered by a maho-tsukai that mistakenly believed his relatively poor status would mean he would not be missed. Mitsuko requested permission to join the magistrate who was tasked with bringing the murderer to justice, but was denied. She immediately applied to study with the Inquisitors of her mother's family, and was denied again. She applied again and again each season until her zeal finally impressed Asako Toshi enough that she was accepted. Asako Inquisitors She was a student of Asako Juro and Isawa Nakamuro. A New Empire, Part 1, by Shawn Carman In 1170 the new Asako Daimyo Asako Bushiken gave a considerable degree of autonomy to Mitsuko, who had been working a decade as an Inquisitor and had raised as one of their ranking members. Elemental Master Mitsuko succeeded Nakamuro as Master of Air following his death in 1170. She was chosen for the position by the Master of Fire Isawa Ochiai, Nakamuro's sister. She was surprised to discover her name had been among those chosen by Tamori Nakamuro to replace him, but she accepted the appointment all the same, primarily because it would permit her greater leeway in selecting the enemies she would face. Dark Oracles When news of the War of Dark Fire began to spread the Empire, the Shiba Army marshalled to the north. Few of them remained to aid in the quest for the Dark Oracles, and Mitsuko requested troops to the Lion Clan, without realizing that request had to be sanctioned by the Council of Five. War of Dark Fire The Army of Fire, minions of the Dark Oracle of Fire Chosai, stormed the Castle of the Faithful Bride in a rapid attack and moved ahead toward Kyuden Isawa. The army splitted into multiple forces, the largest of which headed to the palace; a smaller force set out through the Isawa Mori, bound for the Dragon Heart Plain, to unleash something dark and terrible from the emptiness there. A third group rampaged across the northernmost regions and put to the torch three farming villages. The Masters aided the palace garrison to fight off the Yobanjin invaders, and Bairei was entrusted to guard the palace library, or destroy it if the library was in danger to be seized by the barbarians. Ningen departed north to protect as many villages as he could. Mitsuko sent word to Asako Serizawa, who was in a mission nearby. War of Dark Fire, Part V, by Shawn Carman Destroyer War Mitsuko commanded the Inquisitors during the Destroyer War. The Kotei 2010 MegaGame External Links * Isawa Mitsuko (The Harbinger) * Isawa Mitsuko Exp (Second City) Category:Phoenix Clan Leaders Category:Magistrates